Kenn Navarro
Kenn Navarro (1979 - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (2006) [Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Dies of either blood loss from losing his arms, or from falling off of a moving roller coaster (as Cuddles). Shredded to death after being launched off a roller coaster (as Lifty & Shifty). (All deaths were accidental and played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: From Hero to Eternity (2006) [Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Accidentally blown up by David Winn when trying to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation (as Cuddles). Sucked into a whirlpool created by David and then burn by lava (as Lifty & Shifty). (All deaths were played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: One Foot in the Grave: And the Kitchen Sink (2006) '[''Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Accidentally hit by Aubrey Ankrum's car (as Cuddles.) Accidentally cut in half by a rope tied to the back of Aubrey's car (as Lifty & Shifty). (All deaths were played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Party Animal (2006) '[Cuddles]: Balloons are tied to his neck by Aubrey Ankrum and then is sliced to death by a ceiling fan. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[''Cuddles]: Crashes into tree with car. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Don't Yank My Chain (2006) '[Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Decapitated by the bucket in a well (as Cuddles). Hit by a train (as Lifty & Shifty). (All deaths were played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Doggone It (2006) '[''Lifty and Shifty]: Crashed into tree with their truck. (Both deaths were played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Sea What I Found (2006) '[Lifty/Shifty]: Encased in gold (as Shifty). Drowned while trying to retrieve the gold encasing Shifty (as Lifty). (Both deaths were played for comedic effect.)Category:Actors * Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Easy For You to Sleigh (2006) '[''Lifty/Shifty]: Cut open by Aubrey Ankrum with a cookie (as Shifty). Tricked into jumping into a baler by Aubrey (as Lifty). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[Cuddles/Shifty/Lifty]: Impaled by post (as Cuddles.) Head crushed by engine dropped from a helicopter (as Lifty.) Impaled by multiple sharp objects dropped from a helicopter (as Shifty.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: As You Wish (2006) '[''Lifty/Shifty]: Impaled by lamp (as Shifty). Electricuted by lamp (as Lifty). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: Take a Hike (2006) '[Cuddles]: Impaled by rock. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Snow Place to Go (2006) '[''Cuddles]: Eaten in half by orca. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Dunce Upon a Time (2006) '[Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Ground by pepper mill (as Cuddles). Crushed by falling castle structure (as Lifty and Shifty.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Deep Six: Gems the Breaks (2006) '[''Lifty and Shifty]: Boiled by David Winn's laser vision. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: A Hole Lotta Love (2006) '[Cuddles/Handy]: Cut open like an orange when hit by falling window (as Cuddles). Inhaled poisonous gas (as Handy). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[''Cuddles]: Eaten by ducks. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Blast from the Past (2006) '[Cuddles]: Frozen in space then smashed to pieces by satellite. Shred to pieces by airplane engine. (Deaths occur in different timelines.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: See What Develops (2006) '[''Cuddles]: Frozen then turned into ice cubes by David Winn. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Home Is Where the Hurt Is (2006) '[Cuddles]: Accidentally thrown in woodchipper. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Aw Shucks! (2006) '[''Cuddles]: Cut in half by railroad barrier. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Ten Speed: Wipe Out! (2006) '[Cuddles]: Impaled by buoy. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Wingin' It (2006) '[''Cuddles]: Sliced in half by tray table. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Eleventh Hour: Easy Comb, Easy Go (2006) '[Cuddles]: Vomits out his hair covered organs. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: In a Jam (2006) '[''Cuddles]: Body injected with chair cushioning. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Twelfth Night: Junk in the Trunk (2006) '[Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Forced through a pulley (as Cuddles). Mangled in van axle (as Shifty). Impaled by pogo-stick (as Lifty). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Friday the 13th: Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (2006) '[''Flippy/Cuddles]: Sliced by helicopter blades (as Flippy, in-dream). Sliced by tail rotor blades (as Flippy and Cuddles). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Friday the 13th: Autopsy Turvy (2006) '[Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty/Flippy]: Crushed by Cro-Marmot's ice block (as Cuddles). Killed by projectile flutes (as Lifty and Shifty.) Numerous killed in mental war between Kenn and Aubrey Ankrum (as imaginary versions of Flippy). Hit by truck (as Flippy). (Played for comedic effect.) Web Series Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (1999) [Cuddles]: Shred to pieces by airplane engine. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Water You Wading For (2000) [Cuddles]: Crushed by whale. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Sweet Ride (2001) [Cuddles]: Sliced to death by stairs. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: This Is Your Knife (2001) [Cuddles]: Intestines removed by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Happy Trails Pt. 1 (2001) [Cuddles]: Sliced in half by bus window. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Flippin' Burgers (2002) [Cuddles]: Bled to death after Aubrey Ankrum sticks a straw in his chest. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Class Act (2002) [Cuddles]: Killed in giant explosion (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: I Get a Trick Out of You (2003) [Cuddles]: Dies of blood loss after Rhode Montijo performs a magic trick with his IV. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Keepin' It Reel (2003) [Cuddles/Toothy]: Killed by Aubrey Ankrum using Nica Lorber as a mace (as Cuddles). Impaled with camera (as Toothy). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Let It Slide (2004) [Cuddles]: Cut in half by a water slide tunnel. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Remains to be Seen (2004) [Cuddles]: Hit by Aubrey Ankrum's truck. Killed in Aubrey's brain explosion (as zombie). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: From A to Zoo (2005) [Cuddles]: Head filled with helium. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Can't Stop Coffin (2007) [Cuddles]: Crushed by David Winn's truck. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Peas in a Pod (2008) [Cuddles]: Crushed with mop by a Pod Lumpy (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Wrath of Con (2009) [Cuddles/Lifty/Shifty]: Suffocates after David Winn sucks all the air out of the room (as Lifty). Crushed against a wall by David's super breath (as Cuddles and Shifty). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Swelter Skelter (2009) [Lifty/Shifty]: Blown up and immediately frozen (as Lifty). Eye stabbed on ice spike (as Shifty). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: See You Later, Elevator (2010) [Cuddles]: Cut in half by elevator door. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Breaking Wind (2012) [Cuddles]: Broken in half by a flying David Winn. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Buns of Steal (2013) [Lifty/Shifty/Cuddles]: Torn in half by two vans (as Lifty). Decapitated by Lifty's stringy remains (as Cuddles). Head cut in half by Lifty's remains (as Shifty). (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Camp Pokeneyeout (2014) [Cuddles]: Crushed by boulder. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Voice Actors Category:1979 Births Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by cut in half Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by boiling Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes in space Category:Death scenes by vomiting Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Performers with over 50 deaths Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Performers with over 60 deaths Category:Filipino actors and actresses Category:Animators Category:Creators Category:American actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by illness